Schroeder Loves Lucy
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Love is in the air when Lucy learns to play Ode to Joy on the piano. :) Please leave reviews! I want to leave more! (Set in teen years, mild language)


Schroeder was once again at his piano, playing Fur Elise. Lucy smiled "I love how you got a plug in piano because you wanted to play on the floor." She sat in her new normal position.  
"It is called a keyboard." Schroeder noted.  
Lucy noted "For school we have to take a performing arts class, so I picked music theory, not recognizing that the second half was a keyboard class. I am starting to see what you do in Beethoven. It is a very hard thing for me to admit but you were right."  
Schroeder stopped playing. "Are you kidding me?"  
"No you blockhead! Do you want PROOF?" Lucy asked. Schroeder nodded. Lucy had anticipated this and played her very well practiced Ode to Joy. It wasn't for him, it was for the class. The hundreds of extra practices were so she could show off in general and she liked the song.  
Schroeder looked her in the eyes. "I think I found love."  
"You only like me for my love of Beethoven and piano?" Lucy exclaimed.  
Schroeder shook his head. "We just have common ground now. Over the years I've grown accustomed to your face, but it needed one last thing to make it romantic love." He explained. Before she could call him a blockhead, he asked "Do you want me to teach you more songs?"  
Lucy knew Schroeder never offered that to another girl. "How much?" She asked.  
"Nothing. I just want to teach you."  
"Ok. But I am bad at the bass clef."  
"Alright. Want me to play the bass while you play the treble?"  
"Ok." Lucy said, trying desperately not to changed the songbook. "Cole Porter?" Lucy questioned. "He didn't seem like your type."  
Schroeder said. "I didn't think Beethoven was your type."  
He found the page. Lucy gulped at the title. "Isn't this a little fast?"  
"Says the girl was asking about marriage before a first kiss or even an I like you!" Schroeder exclaimed.  
"Frankly the I like you was your own damn fault." Lucy responded.  
Schroeder shrugged. "We don't have much in common. Now that we like music together this may wind up being more." He explained.  
Lucy asked "Can we play?"  
Schroeder and Lucy started playing together. Lucy and Schroeder sang together in perfect harmony, "that's why birds do it, bees do it. Even educated fleas do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love." They had a chemistry in all those years Schroeder just ignored. Lucy looked at Schroeder after they were done. She kissed him, hard. He broke the lip barrier. Lucy was pleasantly surprised.  
Schroeder moved so his forehead was touching hers and asked "why was I so blind?"  
"You are a male. Men are always blind. Women exist to give you glasses and make you see."  
"Love is knowing what you mean."  
"Will I finally get the yes I deserve?" Lucy asked.  
Schroeder smiled, impishly. "Maybe."  
"Schroeder don't be a dick." Lucy said.  
Schroeder sighed. "Alright." He held her head up and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Lucy."  
"Awww how sweet! Do you think I am good enough to be in a band with you?"  
"I am not very good with composition."  
"You did music for the Christmas play."  
"Eh. I also did a couple others, but I am trying to find my sound."  
"Well, I really like this one band, they are rock but I think you may like them." Lucy explained.  
Schroeder smiled. "I love music I will like it somehow." He said.  
Lucy handed him her headphones. She switched her iPod to MUSE's United States of Eurasia/ Collateral Damage. Schroeder was playing an imaginary piano to what was being played. When it switched to a rock song, he went with it and loved it. He was still playing his imaginary piano. Then it faded into Chopin and Schroeder was in heaven.  
"What is this mastery?" Schroeder asked.  
"It is MUSE, do you like it?"  
"I love it."  
"Better than Beethoven?" Lucy asked.  
"Close second." Schroeder compromised.  
Lucy shrugged. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.  
"Listen to this whole album, and experience it with you."  
"MUSE is like your catnip." Lucy noted.  
"Yes. And I want more!" Schroeder exclaimed. Lucy smiled and turned it to the first song.


End file.
